Onpu Segawa/Gallery
This page is for images related only to ''Onpu Segawa'', for any information related to her please click her name. Season 1 EP 35-40= The Transfer student is a Witch Apprentice?! OD-EP35-01.png OD-EP35-04.png OD-EP35-06.png OD-EP35-07.png OD-EP35-09.png OD-EP35-12.png OD-EP35-14.png OD-EP35-16.png OD-EP35-18.png OD-EP35-20.png OD-EP35-32.png OD-EP35-38.png OD-EP35-40.png OD-EP35-41.png OD-EP35-47.png OD-EP35-49.png Level four exam is Dododododo! OD-EP36-07.png OD-EP36-32.png OD-EP36-34.png There's a lot of Witch Frogs! OD-EP37-12.png OD-EP37-14.png Doremi's Boyfriend is a Junior High Student?! OD-EP39-06.png OD-EP39-08.png OD-EP39-09.png OD-EP39-20.png Doremi Wins Easily? Level 3 Exam OD-EP40-14.png |-| EP 41-45= Father and Son, the Move Towards Victory! OD-EP41-04.png The Ojamajo's Fight for Justice!? OD-EP42-05.png OD-EP42-09.png OD-EP42-12.png OD-EP42-13.png OD-EP42-16.png OD-EP42-17.png OD-EP42-18.png OD-EP42-20.png OD-EP42-21.png OD-EP42-27.png OD-EP42-33.png OD-EP42-34.png Papa, Fireworks, and Tearful Memories OD-EP43-15.png Help Santa! OD-EP45-31.png OD-EP45-32.png OD-EP45-33.png |-| EP 47-51= Fathers Arranged Marriage Meeting OD-EP47-43.png Onpu's Mail is a Love Letter? OD-EP48-01.png OD-EP48-04.png OD-EP48-05.png OD-EP48-08.png OD-EP48-25.png OD-EP48-34.png OD-EP48-35.png OD-EP48-48.png OD-EP48-49.png I Want to Meet Papa! The Dream Places on the Overnight Express OD-EP49-01.png OD-EP49-03.png OD-EP49-06.png OD-EP49-11.png OD-EP49-13.png OD-EP49-14.png OD-EP49-16.png OD-EP49-18.png OD-EP49-20.png OD-EP49-21.png OD-EP49-24.png OD-EP49-25.png OD-EP49-28.png OD-EP49-29.png OD-EP49-31.png OD-EP49-33.png OD-EP49-34.png OD-EP49-35.png OD-EP49-36.png OD-EP49-40.png OD-EP49-41.png OD-EP49-44.png OD-EP49-45.png OD-EP49-48.png OD-EP49-49.png OD-EP49-50.png The Final Witch Apprentice Exam OD-EP50-12.png OD-EP50-23.png OD-EP50-24.png OD-EP50-25.png Goodbye Maho-Dou OD-EP51-03.png OD-EP51-04.png OD-EP51-07.png OD-EP51-09.png OD-EP51-27.png OD-EP51-37.png OD-EP51-49.png Season 2 EP 1-5= Doremi Becomes a Mom!? ODS-EP1-025.png ODS-EP1-067.png Don't Fall Asleep! Pop's Witch Apprentice Exam ODS-EP3-013.png ODS-EP3-016.png ODS-EP3-048.png ODS-EP3-049.png ODS-EP3-058.png ODS-EP3-061.png ODS-EP3-085.png So Long, Oyajiide ODS-EP5-049.png |-| EP 6-10= Lies and Truth in Flower Language ODS-EP6-059.png Hana-chan's Health Examination ODS-EP7-016.png ODS-EP7-027.png ODS-EP7-052.png ODS-EP7-062.png ODS-EP7-086.png Across Time, In Search of Onpu's Moms Secret! ODS-EP8-007.png ODS-EP8-008.png ODS-EP8-009.png ODS-EP8-010.png ODS-EP8-012.png ODS-EP8-013.png ODS-EP8-014.png ODS-EP8-015.png ODS-EP8-016.png ODS-EP8-020.png ODS-EP8-025.png ODS-EP8-026.png ODS-EP8-032.png ODS-EP8-034.png ODS-EP8-055.png ODS-EP8-072.png ODS-EP8-081.png ODS-EP8-083.png ODS-EP8-084.png ODS-EP8-089.png ODS-EP8-090.png ODS-EP8-091.png ODS-EP8-094.png ODS-EP8-095.png ODS-EP8-097.png ODS-EP8-099.png ODS-EP8-100.png The Search for the Herbs! Maho-dou's Bus Trip ODS-EP9-009.png ODS-EP9-018.png ODS-EP9-088.png High School Student Aiko is "The Girl Who Ran"!? ODS-EP10-012.png ODS-EP10-061.png ODS-EP10-062.png ODS-EP10-063.png ODS-EP10-067.png |-| EP 11-15= Hazuki-chan Learns how to Dance!? ODS-EP11-010.png ODS-EP11-034.png ODS-EP11-039.png Doremi Becomes a Bride? ODS-EP13-002.png ODS-EP13-022.png ODS-EP13-024.png ODS-EP13-025.png ODS-EP13-036.png ODS-EP13-038.png ODS-EP13-077.png ODS-EP13-078.png Pop's First Love? Her Beloved Jyunichi-Sensei! ODS-EP14-031.png ODS-EP14-087.png Mother's Day and the Drawing of Mother ODS-EP15-029.png ODS-EP15-035.png ODS-EP15-073.png ODS-EP15-087.png |-| EP 16-20= First Time Crawling!? Big Panic at the Harukaze House! ODS-EP16-071.png ODS-EP16-086.png Hana-chan's Crawling Exam ODS-EP17-002.png ODS-EP17-021.png ODS-EP17-057.png ODS-EP17-070.png Dodo Runs Away From Home!! ODS-EP18-014.png ODS-EP18-016.png ODS-EP18-059.png ODS-EP18-075.png Doremi and Hazuki's Big Fight ODS-EP19-059.png I Can Meet Mom! Aiko's Tearful Reunion ODS-EP20-023.png ODS-EP20-030.png |-| EP 21-25= The Misanthropist Majo Don and The Promise of The Herb ODS-EP21-018.png ODS-EP21-069.png The Wizard's Trap - Oyajide Returns ODS-EP22-035.png ODS-EP22-070.png Using new powers to Rescue Hana-chan! ODS-EP23-035.png ODS-EP23-037.png ODS-EP23-099.png Fried Bread Power is Scary! ODS-EP24-016.png ODS-EP24-027.png ODS-EP24-031.png ODS-EP24-035.png ODS-EP24-068.png ODS-EP24-072.png The Mysterious Pretty Boy, Akatsuki-kun Appears! ODS-EP25-012.png ODS-EP25-025.png ODS-EP25-081.png ODS-EP25-089.png |-| EP 26-30= Kanae-chan's Diet Plan ODS-EP26-018.png ODS-EP26-020.png The Herb from the North and the Precious Memories ODS-EP27-050.png Health Examination Full of Hidden Dangers ODS-EP28-078.png Everyone Disappears During the Test of Courage!? ODS-EP29-042.png ODS-EP29-050.png ODS-EP29-054.png ODS-EP29-066.png ODS-EP29-067.png ODS-EP29-074.png ODS-EP29-080.png Seki-sensei's Got a Boyfriend!? ODS-EP30-004.png ODS-EP30-058.png ODS-EP30-059.png ODS-EP30-069.png ODS-EP30-070.png ODS-EP30-072.png ODS-EP30-073.png |-| EP 31-34= The FLAT 4 Arrive from the Wizard World! ODS-EP31-068.png Fly Away! Dodo and the Other Fairies' Big Transformation ODS-EP32-032.png ODS-EP32-055.png Say Cheese During the Class Trip! ODS-EP33-020.png ODS-EP33-022.png ODS-EP33-082.png Takoyaki is the Taste of Making Up ODS-EP34-001.png ODS-EP34-016.png ODS-EP34-026.png ODS-EP34-040.png ODS-EP34-043.png ODS-EP34-044.png ODS-EP34-054.png ODS-EP34-065.png ODS-EP34-071.png ODS-EP34-077.png ODS-EP34-087.png ODS-EP34-088.png ODS-EP34-090.png ODS-EP34-091.png ODS-EP34-094.png ODS-EP34-095.png |-| EP 36-40= Aiko and her Rival! Sports Showdown! Hana-chan and Pop are Both Taking Examinations! Hazuki-chan's a Great Director! A Selfish Child and the Angry Monster The Piano Comes to the Harukaze House! Sharp 48.09.JPG 46.07.JPG Onpupetline.JPG 02.43.05.JPG Onpuflower.JPG 20.03.JPG Onpuchange.JPG 30.02.JPG 39.05.JPG OnpuStar.JPG Onpupast1.JPG Onpupast2.JPG OnpuLullaby.jpg OnpuAnnouncement.jpg 20170226 2254135.png PDVD 036.jpg Hqdefault 3.jpg Motto 01.10.JPG Motto Naisho.png 46.09.JPG 02.00.08.JPG 03.13.03.JPG Angry Onpu.png 02.07.JPG 04.04.JPG Concert 3.png Ellie looked 5.jpg 16.06.JPG 18.03.JPG 18.04.JPG 18.05.JPG 018.06.JPG 18.07.JPG 03.07.08.JPG OnpuPossessed.png OnpuAnnouncement2.jpg Naisho EP 2= ODN-EP2-026.png ODN-EP2-027.png ODN-EP2-030.png ODN-EP2-041.png ODN-EP2-047.png ODN-EP2-083.png ODN-EP2-094.png ODN-EP2-095.png ODN-EP2-096.png ODN-EP2-098.png ODN-EP2-099.png |-| EP 3= ODN-EP3-039.png ODN-EP3-046.png ODN-EP3-047.png |-| EP 4= ODN-EP4-001.png ODN-EP4-009.png ODN-EP4-010.png ODN-EP4-011.png ODN-EP4-012.png ODN-EP4-013.png ODN-EP4-018.png ODN-EP4-019.png ODN-EP4-021.png ODN-EP4-022.png ODN-EP4-023.png ODN-EP4-028.png ODN-EP4-029.png ODN-EP4-030.png ODN-EP4-031.png ODN-EP4-032.png ODN-EP4-036.png ODN-EP4-037.png ODN-EP4-038.png ODN-EP4-039.png ODN-EP4-040.png ODN-EP4-041.png ODN-EP4-042.png ODN-EP4-043.png ODN-EP4-045.png ODN-EP4-047.png ODN-EP4-048.png ODN-EP4-050.png ODN-EP4-058.png ODN-EP4-059.png ODN-EP4-060.png ODN-EP4-061.png ODN-EP4-062.png ODN-EP4-063.png ODN-EP4-064.png ODN-EP4-065.png ODN-EP4-069.png ODN-EP4-070.png ODN-EP4-071.png ODN-EP4-073.png ODN-EP4-074.png ODN-EP4-075.png ODN-EP4-076.png ODN-EP4-077.png ODN-EP4-079.png ODN-EP4-080.png ODN-EP4-081.png ODN-EP4-082.png ODN-EP4-083.png ODN-EP4-084.png ODN-EP4-085.png ODN-EP4-086.png ODN-EP4-087.png ODN-EP4-088.png ODN-EP4-090.png ODN-EP4-091.png ODN-EP4-092.png ODN-EP4-093.png ODN-EP4-095.png ODN-EP4-096.png ODN-EP4-097.png ODN-EP4-098.png ODN-EP4-099.png ODN-EP4-100.png |-| EP 6= ODN-EP6-015.png ODN-EP6-027.png |-| EP 7= ODN-EP7-020.png |-| EP 8= ODN-EP8-007.png ODN-EP8-008.png ODN-EP8-009.png ODN-EP8-015.png ODN-EP8-017.png ODN-EP8-046.png ODN-EP8-051.png ODN-EP8-053.png ODN-EP8-055.png ODN-EP8-056.png ODN-EP8-063.png ODN-EP8-065.png ODN-EP8-076.png ODN-EP8-078.png ODN-EP8-084.png ODN-EP8-086.png ODN-EP8-093.png ODN-EP8-094.png ODN-EP8-095.png ODN-EP8-096.png ODN-EP8-100.png |-| EP 9= ODN-EP9-020.png ODN-EP9-076.png ODN-EP9-098.png |-| EP 10= ODN-EP10-045.png ODN-EP10-046.png ODN-EP10-048.png ODN-EP10-050.png ODN-EP10-064.png |-| EP 11= ODN-EP11-010.png ODN-EP11-020.png ODN-EP11-028.png ODN-EP11-083.png |-| EP 13= ODN-EP13-016.png Dokkan 04.01.10.JPG 04.50.24.JPG 04.25.06.JPG Dokkan onpu.png 04.27.13.JPG 4n76r1yd.jpg 1ab547f1.jpg 1a0ff9ad.jpg 248b8c25.jpg 10991235_437445936413401_4716258463050053615_n.jpg Onpu (24).jpg onpu024.jpg 1439334697.jpg onpu26b.jpg 04.27.05.JPG 60e3329f.jpg 04.04.11.JPG 04.05.15.JPG 04.05.13.JPG 04.05.12.JPG 04.05.11.JPG 04.05.10.JPG 04.05.09.JPG 04.05.08.JPG 04.05.05.JPG 04.24.16.JPG 04.26.19.JPG 04.27.15.JPG 04.31.05.JPG 04.33.04.JPG 04.33.03.JPG 04.33.02.JPG 04.47.03.JPG OnpuCD.jpg OnpuDoesntApprove.jpg Story img 22.jpg PDVD 089.jpg Gif/Animations sh-onpu.gif royalonpu.gif mo-onpu.gif pa-mo-onpu.gif paonpu.gif onpu-dokk.gif onpu-spell.gif Animal Form 14.05.JPG onpudog.jpg 3.4.02.10.JPG Special Handrawn/Sketches 0000870672.jpeg OnpuMottoNormalSettei.png OnpuMottoOjamajoSettei.png OnpuPatissiereSettei.png 0000724788.jpeg 54.jpg OnpuMotto8Settei.png tumblr_n4qzjoaehO1rw96ryo5_1280.jpg 0000767944.jpeg 0000659289.jpeg 0000797830.jpeg 0000797832.jpeg Young Onpu Sheet.jpg Light Novel Series onpunovel.jpg Onpu 17.png 20160627_143512.jpg b6f1653e37cf5eef38e5b4dd27d7c1f0.png Onpu 16 Witch.png Ojamajo10.jpg Doremi-16naive5.jpg 20160627_143659.jpg 20160627_143650.jpg Manga 20151228_183104.jpg 20151228_182733.jpg 20151228_182807.jpg 20151228_183026.jpg 20151228_183207.jpg 20151228_183135.jpg onpumanga.png onpumanga1.png Trading Cards onpulittlecard.jpg onpucard.jpg onpu2card.jpg onpuhappycard.jpg onpu4card.jpg onpusigncard.jpg onpucdcard.jpg onpulettercard.jpg onpurorocard.jpg onpusingcard.jpg onpu3card.jpg onpuswimcard.jpg onpusportcard.jpg onpusport5card.jpg onpusport2card.jpg Onpu cute beach.png onpusport6card.jpg onpusport3card.jpg onpusport4card.jpg onpuruncard.jpg onpusnowcard.jpg onpuswintercard.jpg onpuoutfit8card.png onpuoutfit5card.jpg onpufishcard.jpg Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png onpuoutfit2card.jpg Onpu wolf.png onpuoutfit6card.jpg onpuoutfit4card.jpg onpuoutfitcard.jpg onpuoutfit3card.jpg onpusing2card.jpg onpucostume2card.jpg onpucostumecard.jpg onpucostume4card.jpg onpucostume3card.jpg onpuoutfit7card.jpg onpudevilcard.jpg onpupurplecard.jpg onpuojamajocard.jpg onpubroom2card.jpg onpusharpcard.jpg onpusharprorocard.jpg onpuroyalcard.jpg onpumotto2card.jpg onpumottocard.jpg onpumottomagiccard.jpg onpubroomcard.jpg onpudokkancard.jpg onpuandrorocard.jpg Cd/Dvd covers 51cOx5AKgdL.jpg OjamajoDoremiVideo9.png OjamajoSharpVHS5.jpg Onpu CD.png MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo - Onpu Segawa.gif Segawa.Onpu.full.1342805.jpg Y95FKKh3wJ9OL4QkY9odQDESD3w.jpg Onpu 6.png Video Games sharp-game-onpu1.gif|Transformation in Ojamajo Doremi # Mahou-dou Dance Carnival. sharp-game-onpu2.gif sharp-game-onpu3.gif sharp-game-onpu4.gif onpupara.jpg|Onpu in Nijiiro Paradise. OnpuMajorhythmFlying.png Line Stickers Linesticker19.png Linesticker18.png Linesticker17.png Linesticker16.png Others onpunormal.gif Onpunorm.png 266a06fef85738efc010656ec4e33619.png Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Onpu pose.png royalon.png 378d402ad360a0889b2921787d89369c.png 2dcf09aafe38b668ff2b6367971991c6.png Onpumag.png OnpuFigure.jpg Category:Galleries